Jinchuriki
by Yolokai
Summary: Hace 1 año un gremio fue formado en Oak Town. Era un gremio normal,formado por 9 tenia nada de extraño excepto las personas que lo conformaban.
1. Chapter 1

Fiore, X791,Magnolia(Afueras)

En las afueras de Magnolia se encontraba un pequeño grupo compuesto por 3 hombres. El primero era el más alto de los 3 llevaba una armadura roja que cubría todo su cuerpo dejando solo al descubierto la parte superior de su cara. Llevaba un gran cono rojo en su espalda y un sombrero con tela que cubría todo su pelo.

El segundo era el más viejo del grupo aparentemente. Llevaba un traje morado de cuerpo completo conjuntado con unas pequeñas placas marrones que cubren los laterales de su cadera así como su ía una máscara que cubría su nariz y hacía de protector frontal,dejando libre su pelo rojo hecho cola y su barba

El último de los hombres,tenía un cuerpo fornido y bien trabajado,era un hombre de piel oscura algo no muy común por esa zona del mundo. Su pelo rubio bien contrastado con su piel y sus gafas de sol le hacían mirar intimidante. Tenía una armadura que cubría su torso,dejando libres su brazo derecho y parte de su pecho. Tenía un tatuaje en el hombro y dos guantes sin dedos. Sus pantalones eran azules oscuros y llevaba unas sandalias al igual que sus compañ iba escribiendo algo en una libreta mientras tarareaba algunas cosas sin sentido

"Estamos cerca de Magnolia"-Dijo el más mayor-"Podríamos hacer una visita a Fairy Tail y comprobar si es verdad eso de que han encontrado información de sus viejos amigos"

" Oh,bien no veo ningún problema,pero 9 nos dijo que volviéramos pronto que hay algunas cosas que nos debía decir, ah yeah "-"Dijo" el moreno levantando la vista de la libreta

"Bee deja de hacer eso,tu rap no le gusta a nadie"-Dijo el hombre de la armadura,mientras salía humo del cono en su espalda

El nombrado Bee dejó de tararear y volvió su mirada a la libreta,mientras dirigen sus pasos al gremio de Fairy Tail

Gremio de Fairy Tail

Habian pasado 7 años desde el accidente de la desaparición del el gremio de Fairy Tail en su isla ante el dragón del apocalipsis Acnologia. 7 años sin sus amigos y compañeros. Hace no mucho el gremio de Blue Pegasus había llegado a sus puertas con información de última hora sobre el paradero de sus amigos

"Espero que encuentren a todos,han sido 7 años desde que desaparecieron y no hemos tenido ninguna noticia de ellos"-Dijo un hombre mayor,tenía el pelo azul y vestía una capa blanca junto a una camisa azul y unos pantalones del mismo color

"Aunque los encuentren que posibilidades hay de que estén vivos"-Dijo un niño, muy parecido en aspecto al hombre adulto,pero este vestía un chaleco rojo sin mangas que su torso desnudo,unos pantalones del mismo color que el chaleco y unas botas marrones así como una bufanda naranja acababan su atuendo-"Si hubieran estado vivos hubieran vuelto ya y no hubiesen tardado 7 años"

"Romeo"-Dijo el adulto

"Bueno,bueno no parece que haya menos gente de lo normal"-Dijo una voz en la puerta del gremio. Era un hombre joven. Llevaba una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros atados a su cintura con un haramaki amarillo con rayas negras. Tenía un gran garrote en su espalda-"Está ya deja de ser un gremio y pasa a ser un club"-Dijo el hombre mientras las personas que lo acompañaban se reían

"Teebo,dijimos que te pagaremos el próximo mes"-Dijo el hombre adulto

"Nuestro maestro no acepta estos términos,dice que los pagos se hacen cuando el diga y no hay más vuelta de tuerca"-Dijo Teebo

"Por mi podeis iros a la mierda"-Dijo Romeo,mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado-"Solo venis a molestarnos"-Dijo el niño mientras creaba una llama en su mano-"Voy a pelear no voy a dejar que sigáis mancillando el nombre de Fairy Tail"-Les gritó

Teebo solo soplo la llama y fácilmente la apago desvaneciendo la llama-"¿A eso lo llamas un ataque? El nombre de Fairy Tail ha sido arrastrado por el lodo durante mucho tiempo"-Dijo mientras levantaba su garrote y se preparaba para asestar su ataque

Pero justo antes de poder si quiera bajar el garrote fue empujado por una fuerte patada. Y sus compañeros fueron golpeados en solo momento

"Sentimos tardar tanto,pero, !Ya estamos en casa¡-Dijo un gato azul y un niño de pelo rosa que llevaba una camisa blanca con mangas rojas junto a una bufanda con lo que parecían escamas, unos pantalones a juego con la camisa y todo el cuerpo lleno de vendas

"¿Co...Como…como es esto posible?"-Dijo un adulto que vestía una chaqueta verde utilizada cubriendo su camisa amarilla,unos pantalones azules y unas botas vestían su parte un puro encendido en la boca

"!NO HAN ENVEJECIDO NI UN AÑO¡"-"SON TAN JÓVENES"-Eran los gritos que se escuchaban

"¿Que es este gremio tan pequeño?"-Dijo un anciano, bastante bajito que llevaba todo su cuerpo vendado y unos pantalones blancos

"¿Qué es lo que pasó?"-Dijo el adulto de pelo azul

"Bueno...veran…"-Dijo una adolescente con el pelo rubio y ojos grandes marrones,llevaba una camisa rosa y unos shorts amarillos y la mayor parte de su cuerpo un látigo y una bolsa en su cintura atados a un cinturón

La historia del anime(No me apetece contarla ya que no va a cambiar nada)

"Y así fue"-Dijo la adolescente

Después de eso todo el mundo empezó a hablar y a divertirse,tras 7 años sin verse la hora del reencuentro había llegado

"Oh,¿llegamos en mal momento?-Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Era el mismo hombre mayor con su pelo rojo que había antes en las afueras

"Roshi-san"-Dijo el adulto de pelo azul sorprendido de ver al pelirrojo

"Macao-san,tiempo sin vernos"-Dijo el ahora llamado Roshi-"Veo que los rumores eran ciertos y sus viejos compañeros estaban vivos"-Dijo Roshi mirando al grupo variopinto de personas que habían dentro del grupo

"Oh Roshi-san,tiempo sin vernos"-Dijo Wakaba acercándose a la puerta-"¿Que hacen ustedes por aquí?"-Preguntó mientras los demás observaban la conversación

"¿Quienes son?"-Preguntó un hombre alto,rubio y con una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en el ojo,su vestimenta consistía en una simple camisa roja y unos pantalones militares verdes

"Ellos son: Roshi-san, el hombre de pelo rojo es el mas viejo del grupo. El hombre alto y de piel morena es Killer B, su especialidad es la magia de rayo y el ultimo el hombre de la armadura es Han, no se sabe mucho sobre el excepto que habla poco y tiene algo de mal humor"-Dijo una pelimorada llamada Laki informando a sus compañeros de gremio

"Si,y ellos pertenecen al gremio Beast Tailed,es un gremio que se formó el año pasado"-Dijo un hombre bastante gordo que llevaba una capa roja que con su gran cuerpo no cumplia bien su funcion y llevaba unos pantalones verdes,este era Nab

"Ellos nos ayudaron con nuestras deudas,nos daban algo de su dinero a pesar de que nunca hicimos nada para merecerlo"-Dijo Vijeeter un muchacho joven con un turbante azul en la cabeza y un traje de spandex negro con una tela naranja que le cubría el cuerpo

"Bueno eso puede agradecérselo a Naruto"-Dijo Roshi,mientras se acercaba al resto del gremio-"Encantados de conocerlos "Grupo Tenrou",mi nombre es Roshi y estos dos que me acompañan son Killer B y Han mis compañeros de equipo y como ya les han dicho pertenecemos al gremio "Beast Tailed" somos un gremio que se formó el año pasado,espero que nos llevemos bien"

"He oído que ayudaron a nuestro gremio durante este año,y ha dicho que es gracias a un tal Naruto,si no le importa ¿Quien es?"-Pregunto Makarov mirando curioso a Roshi

" Naruto es nuestro maestro y es el mejor, a pesar de que yo soy su mentor "-Rapeo B ante la extrañeza del gremio,bueno excepto uno

"Ohhhh, oye grandullón enséñame a hacer eso"-Exclamo alegre el chico de pelo rosa,mientras se acercaba a B

" Para enseñarte primero tu nombre he de conocer. Así que no molestes chaval "-Dijo B otra vez

" Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y soy un mago de Fairy Tail,ahora enseñame a rapear "-Le contesto en un intento de imitarlo

B miró al chico y no le hizo caso,siguió escribiendo cosas en su al sentirse ignorado continuó molestando a B mientras los demás continuaban con lo suyo

"Dejando de lado a esos dos"-Dijo Roshi-"Naruto es el maestro de nuestro gremio y es el más joven de nosotros, tiene 18 años,pero a pesar de eso es el más fuerte de todos nosotros"-Explicó Roshi

"¿18?¿y es el más fuerte?"-Pregunto sorprendido Makarov-"Ese muchacho ha de ser un monstruo con un talento innato"-Agregó

"Si,podria decirse asi"-Comento Roshi-"Pero bueno,ahora que hemos visto que eran ciertos los rumores nosotros deberíamos irnos"-Dijo-"Pero antes tomen esto"-Dijo materializando una Lacrima delante de él-"Uno de nuestro gremio pensó que sería buena idea que tuvieran una para poder comunicarnos de vez en cuando"-Dijo sonriendo el viejo,mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"Ah? Es...Espero no podemos aceptar esto por las buenas,ya han hecho mucho por nosotros,diganle a Naruto que no era necesario"-Dijo Macao,apoyado por Wakaba y más tarde todos los del gremio

"No se preocupen,considerenlo nuestro último regalo"-Dijo Roshi-"Les deseo buena suerte"-Agregó saliendo por la puerta

El trío se fue del gremio tras eso y el gremio procedió a continuar su fiesta

Unos días más tarde

Oak Town

Oak Town la antigua ciudad donde se hospedaba el gremio llamado "Phantom Lord",tras varios años sin gremio, el año pasado "Tailed Beast" construyó su edificio en la ciudad convirtiéndose en el gremio local

El gremio formado por 9 miembros,algo normal,ya que solo llevaban un año inscritos como gremio legal,había hecho prosperar bien a la ciudad. Ya que sus diferentes logros como magos habían atraído turistas aunque no muchos ya que no eran del todo conocidos

Tailed Beast

El gremio de "Tailed Beast era un edificio normal de dos plantas. La primera planta era la sala donde los miembros del gremio se reunían para hablar o seleccionar sus misiones. Era parecida a la de un bar llena de mesas y una barra,aunque en este caso vacías,pero por una vez 9 figuras se mantenían en la sala

La primera un muchacho joven de unos 18-19 años aproximadamente,pelo rojo revoltoso,sus ojos eran de un color azul muy pálido,muy parecidos al cielo,unas grandes ojeras se extendían por sus ojos. Y la palabra amor escrita en su frente en el lado izquierdo. Vestía una simple túnica roja que cubría su cuerpo entero, y una gran calabaza de arena estaba colocada en su espalda como si nada.

Este muchacho era Sabaku no Gaara, un miembro de Tailed Beast

La segunda era una mujer de unos 27 años,un largo pelo rubio atado en una cola,su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de manga corta,negra y violeta junto a unos pantalones del mismo color. Tenía un cinturón rojo atado a su cintura junto a unos guantes sin dedos en sus manos

Ella era Yugito Nii, un miembro de Tailed Beast

El tercero era probablemente el más joven de todos los reunidos en la sala,tenía el pelo verde crema, y una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos de color rosado contrastaba con toda su vestimenta verde y azul que consiste en una camisa y unos pantalones junto a un pañuelo en su cuello y un baston morado,que parecía hecho de coral

Este chico era Yagura,otro miembro del gremio

Roshi y Han se encontraban alli tambien,pero junto a ellos había otro hombre de apariencia joven de aproximadamente 26 años,vestía un simple kimono azul con franjas más oscuras en los bordes y el dibujo de tres burbujas. Su pelo marrón cubría una parte de su cara dejando solo su lado izquierdo a la vista.

Este era Utakata otro miembro del gremio

Junto a él,se encontraba una chica,de piel oscura y pelo verde,tenía los ojos naranja, y su vestimenta consistía en una simple camisa corta sin mangas,que dejaba sus estomago bien tonificado al aire,y unos brazaletes del mismo color en cada brazo que cubrían todo su antebrazo partiendo desde el coda hasta su muñeca. Una falda falda corta junto a un pantalón corto debajo de ella para la protección de sus partes íntimas

Ella era Fu,una miembro del gremio.B se encontraba a su lado,mirando su libreta casualmente.

La última persona miraba a todo el grupo mientras ladeaba su cabeza de lado a lado mirando a uno por finalmente detenerse

El último,un muchacho joven,de pelo rubio espinoso. Sus ojos azules como el océano los miraban a todos,tenia 3 finas marcas en sus mejillas parecidas a bigotes,dándole un aspecto salvaje según algunos y mono según ía un chándal naranja con tonos de negro y una capa roja con llamas negras en la parte inferior de la capa.

Este era Naruto,el maestro de Tailed Beast y su último integrante

"Bueno estamos todos ya reunidos"-Dijo mirando por encima a sus compañeros-"Supongo que sabréis que se aproxima el Grandes Juegos Mágicos"-Comentó con una sonrisa

"Supongo que querrás que participemos,¿no Naruto?-Comentó Utakata-"No veo porque más fuertes que ellos,podemos llegar a ser los primeros facilmente"

"Aplastar a esos humanos será fácil"-Dijo Han con su fuerte voz

"Como queráis,será lo mismo de siempre"-Dijo Yugito

"Pero hay que seleccionar quien participará"-Resaltó Fu,mientras miraba a sus compañeros con un entusiasmo extraño

"Bueno,eso es obvio…"-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Que comiencen los Grandes Juegos Mágicos

Crocus (3 meses después)

Habian pasado 3 meses desde la reunión de Tailed Beast sobre los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Era antes medianoche y el gremio se encontraba en su hotel descansando.

"Bueno,ha llegado el momento de decidir quien participa en el torneo"-Dijo Naruto,mientras señalaba una gran ruleta con los números compuestos entre el 1 y el 8 se encontraban en ella

Los demás miraban la ruleta mientras una mirada de pequeño temor cruzaba sus rostros y todos pasaron a mirarse entre ellos para ver si alguien sabía algo. Naruto solo les dijo que sabría cómo decidirlo

"Naruto en serio tiene que ser así"-Dijo Utakata viendo la ruleta,y una gota de sudor caía por su frente

"Sip,ya que nadie quiso ser voluntario, tendremos que hacerlo a suerte"-Le contesto-"Bueno,allá vamos con la primera del dia"-Dijo mientras hacía girar la ruleta-"La primera persona es…."-La ruleta giró durante un tiempo y se paró"-!B¡,B sera nuestro primer concursante"

"Oh nooo,Naruto"-Dijo B mirando al rubio"-No puedes hacerme esto"-Dijo mientras lloraba-"Porque a mí"-Dijo el moreno

"Bueno continuemos"-Dijo mientras hacía caso omiso al rubio-"Nuestro segundo concursante es…"-La ruleta volvió a girar otra vez-"UTAKATA,será nuestro segundo participante"

Utakata,no dijo nada,se sentó junto a B esperando a sus pronto a ser compañeros de equipo. Y los dos miraban a Naruto con caras de odio

"Bueno,con esto solo nos quedan 3 participantes más,quién será nuestro tercer participante"-Dijo Naruto,mientras giraba la ruleta

Ninguno de los restantes quería participar en el Torneo,todos se encontraban tranquilos y solo hacían que mirar la ruleta y suspirar de alivio al ver que no eran ellos,el nerviosismo estaba en el aire quieran o no. Utakata y B han sido las primeras víctimas,y no querían ser los siguientes,bueno,excepto Fu ella si quería.

"Vamos, a mi, a mi"-Decía Fu,pero la ruleta se detuvo en el 3-"Hmph"-Soplo Fu

"Yagura es el tercer participante"-Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía"-Vamos Fu no te preocupes,ya llegara tu turno"-Comentó mientras acariciaba a la peliverde en la espalda

Yagura se levantó de su asiento y fue a sentarse junto sus compañeros de equipo. Los demás los miraban con una cara de disculpa en su rostro,pero el equipo solo veía a Naruto y centrando todo su odio en el

"Bueno,ya estamos en la mitad del sorteo el próximo será nuestro cuarto participante y solo quedara uno sitio"-Dijo Naruto,los que no había sido elegidos hasta el momento eran:Gaara que miraba la ruleta con su impasividad normal,pero si te fijabas bien podías ver un pequeño temblor en su pierna. Yugito se encontraba recostada en una cama sin hacer mucho caso a la ruleta. Han y Roshi miraban pacientemente la ruleta y Fu, bueno Fu estaba sentada en el regazo de Naruto.

La ruleta giró y tras varias vueltas paró en el número 1-"Gaara es el 4 participante de nuestro equipo"-Comentó Naruto mientras miraba a su viejo amigo

Gaara suspiró y se sentó con sus compañeros ya elegidos y dijo-"Naruto,ojala te caigas en un pozo de arena en el que te pueda enterrar fácilmente"-Comentó monótonamente

Naruto no dijo nada a sus compañero,y soltó unas pequeñas risas-"Buena y ahora el último participante del equipo"-Dijo Naruto y la ruleta giró por última vez en la noche

"Yugito,sera nuestra ultima participante"-La mujer rubia,se levantó al oír su nombre y mostró una cara de descontento al ver su número en la ruleta y la señal seleccionandolo-"Con esto ya tenemos a nuestro equipo"-Dijo el rubio-"Gaara,Yugito,Yagura,Utakata y B ustedes se encargaran de demostrarles a esos humanos quienes somos nosotros"

El equipo no dijo nada más,asintieron firmes con la cabeza, y luego Naruto se fue a consolar a Fu quien se había puesto a llorar ver que no había sido seleccionada.

Un tiempo después

Había pasado una hora desde la reunión y la rápida e improvisada selección de equipo de Beast Tailed,era casi medianoche y todos habían vuelto al hotel,y estaban esperando el acontecimiento que ponía en las normas

"Ahh me estoy aburriendo"-Dijo Fu,se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Naruto mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza

De repente una voz se escuchó por toda la ciudad-"A todos los gremios participantes...Hola"-Retumbó una voz,

Todo el gremio se asomó al balcón de su habitación para ver el exterior y vieron a un gigante,un gigante con cabeza de calabaza,llevaba una camisa roja a ía una capa verde y unos simples pantalones marrones acabando su conjunto

"¿Una proyección?"-Dijo Yugito al ver las luces apuntando al gigante

"Bien,ahora vamos a empezar la ronda preliminar"-Dijo la calabaza-"De los 113 gremios participantes reduciremos el número a 8"-Comentó mientras hacía movimientos extraños-"Las reglas de eliminación son fáciles,solo tienen que competir unos con otros"-Dijo

Entonces varios edificios de la ciudad empezaron a elevarse varios metros en el se encontraban ya a una altura lo suficientemente alta se detuvieron y un camino empezó a proyectarse ante ellos. Entonces en el aire una esfera se materializo de la nada

"La meta es el estadio donde se realizara el torneo,El Domus Flau,son libres de usar su magia, y para ganar deben llegar los 5 integrantes del equipo. Con esto demos comienzo a el "Laberinto del Cielo"-Dijo el gigante antes de desaparecer

"Bueno, y ¿a que esperan?"-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su 5 integrantes del equipo se inclinaron saltaron al camino donde empezaron a correr hacia el Laberinto

A la mañana siguiente

"Bueno ya estamos aqui,los 8 gremios que sobrevivieron a la fase preeliminar de la noche de ayer,yo Chapati Lola seré su comentarista como estos últimos años"-Dijo el comentarista Chapati Lola, era un hombre adulto de unos 35 años,vestía un traje negro sencillo-"El dia de hoy nos acompaña el señor Yajima un exconsejero mágico, que junto conmigo comentaremos este año el torneo. Buenos días señor Yajima"-Saludo

"Buenos días,espero disfrutar de un buen torneo este año también"-Dijo alegre Yajima. Era un hombre viejo,calvo y con bigote vestía un traje completamente blanco y un sombrero de chef

"Bien y junto a nosotros como invitado especial del dia de hoy tenemos a Jenny Rearlight, miss Fiore del año pasado,así como maga de Blue Pegasus"-Dijo señalando a la chica rubia.

Jenny era una chica joven,con un buen cuerpo y un traje lila que la hacía más hermosa. Tiene unos ojos azules,dando le una apariencia salvaje que junto a su pelo rubio y revoltoso la hacían más hermosa

"Este año ganaremos nosotros así que no os confiéis"-Dijo la rubia

"Bueno y con esta presentación comenzaremos con el torneo"-Dijo Chapati-"Y el primer equipo en salir es el octavo en la prueba de ayer, su nombre resuena allá donde van, ¿podran recuperar su gloria antigua? ES….¡FAIRY TAIL!"-Comentó Chapati

El público estalló en abucheos ante la mención del pasillo de donde salían los participantes salió el equipo de Fairy Tail, que consistía de Natsu Dragneel,Lucy Heartfilia,Gray Fullbuster,Elfman Strauss y Erza Scarlet. Los 5 vestían atuendos del mismo color con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en ellos

"¿Que?"-Dijo Natsu al escuchar los abucheos provenientes de las gradas-"Nos abuchean"-Dijo mientras ponía cara de sorprendido

El resto del equipo tenían las mismas reacciones que Natsu,y todos miraban atónitos a las gradas

"Fairy Tail ha sido último en estos últimos años en el torneo pero aún así han sido capaces de colarse en la final, será capaz el grupo Tenrou de recuperar su antigua gloria"-Dijo Chapati

"Me alegra que estén de vuelta"-Dijo Yajima al verlos

La parte de Fairy Tail que no había participado en el torneo los animaba desde una parte del estadio reservado para cada gremio. Y el equipo se animó al verlos

"Bueno ahora para el séptimo lugar,los perros del infierno,los guardianes del inframundo, ES… !QUATRO CERBERUS¡-Dijo Chapati

El equipo de Quatro Cerberos entro por la misma entrada que Fairy Tail mientras gritaban "WILD FOUR",su equipo consistía de Rocker,War Cry,Yaeger,Norbaly y Sems.

"Bien ahora,el gremio femenino,las sirenas de nuestro país,las chicas danzantes del mar,MERMAID HEELS"-Dijo Chapati

El equipo de Mermaid Heels,capitaneado por Kagura Mikazuchi, entró al campo. El equipo consistia de Arianna Web,Beth Vanderwood,Risley Law,Kagura Mikazuchi y una chica encapuchada y cubría todo su cuerpo con una capa

"En quinto lugar,oh vaya sorpresa, un gremio que se formó recientemente pronto y que no consta de muchos magos en su arsenal,no enfades a la bestia o te puede golpear es… !TAILED BEAST¡-Dijo Chapati

El equipo entró capitaneado por B,quien llevaba a Yugito en la espalda mientras éste dormía. Gaara y Yagura se encontraban hablando tranquilamente y Utakata creaba pompas de jabón

El estadio,miró extrañado al equipo ya que no eran la presentacion que esperaban de el quinto posicionado en este torneo

"Oh,B-san,veo que pudieron posicionar para el torneo. Eso es una buena noticia"-Comentó Erza al ver al gigante moreno que se le acercaba

"Tsk,ni que fuera difícil"-Comentó Utakata cortante

"No se preocupen,no le hagan caso"-Dijo Gaara acercándose-"Soy Sabaku no Gaara,soy un miembro de Tailed Beast,el es Utakata"-Comento

"¿B-san los conoces?"-Pregunto Yagura

"Por así decirlo"-Dijo B-"Fuimos a su gremio antes de volver de nuestra misión hace unos meses"

El grupo no dijo nada más y dejaron que continuara el espectáculo

Con los demás miembros (Mientras esto ocurría)

"Que bien que nos hayan reservado un sitio solo para nosotros"-Comentó Fu-"No podría estar rodeada de tantos humanos durante mucho tiempo"-Dijo Fu

"Je,pero parece que ya te has acostumbrado a ellos"-Comentó Roshi,mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que habían

Fu, no dijo nada más y se sentó junto a Roshi,Han permanencia en una de las esquinas del lugar observando el escenario

"Por cierto.¿Donde esta Naruto?-Pregunto Fu,en la búsqueda de su novio-

"Naruto dijo no se que de ir a ver a Fairy Tail y desapareció"-Comentó Roshi,mientras suspiraba ante lo infantil que era a veces su maestro

En el campo otra vez

"Bueno,ahora vamos con el cuarto lugar,sus alas brillan en la oscuridad más profunda,BLUE PEGASUS"-Dijo Chapati

"Den lo mejor chicos"-Apoyo Jenny a su gremio

El equipo de Blue Pegasus conformado por Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki,Ren Akatsuki,Hibiki Lates,Eve Tearm y un hombre en un disfraz de conejo Ichiya

"En tercer lugar la diosa del amor y la guerra,la destructora santa de la guerra,Lamia Scale"-Dijo Chapati animando a su gremio

El equipo de Lamia Scale,formado por: Lyon Vastia,Yuka Suzuki,Toby Horhorta,Sherry Blendy y como líder del equipo Jura Neekis

"¿Tercer lugar? Nada mal Lyon"-Dijo Gray acercándose a su viejo amigo-"¿Por cierto,quien es la niña"-Dijo grey viendo a Sherria

"Es la prima de Sherry,pero no se confíen ella es más fuerte de lo que piensan"-Dijo Lyon

"Bueno bueno aun quedan dos equipos que no se han presentado"-Dijo Chapati intentando animar más el ambiente

El estadio estaba lleno,animando a los diferentes gremio y divirtiéndose

"Bueno el equipo que llegó en segundo lugar es.. Oh vaya,¿podrán las alas de las hadas levantar el vuelo? en segundo lugar ha llegado… FAIRY TAIL EQUIPO B"-Dijo Chapati

Laxus Dreyar,Gajeel Redfox,Mirajane Strauss,Juvia Lockser y Mystogan aparecieron junto a un relámpago en el escenario

Decir que todo el mundo se sorprendio es un eufemismo,incluso el equipo A de Fairy Tail estaba sorprendido de igual manera

"Oye,que hace Mystogan ahí?"-Dijo Natsu mientras señalaba al hombre tapado

"No me digas que es, ¿Jellal?"-Dijo Erza sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

"Vaya,nadie esperaba esta sorpresa,pero bueno, tras toda esta conmoción es hora de presentar al equipo que llegó en primer lugar"-Dijo Chapati-"Todo el mundo saben quienes son,los actuales campeones y el mejor gremio de Fiore… SABERTOOTH

El equipo de Sabertooth compuesto por Sting Eucliffe,Rogue Cheney,Orga Nanagear,Rufus Lohr y Yukino Agria

Mientras la entrada de Sabertooth así como la pelea entre Fairy Tail y Sabertooth se encendía Tailed Beast se encontraba calmado sin hacer movimientos

"Entonces ellos son los más fuertes de Fiore"-Comentó Gaara

"Parece ser"-Le contesto Utakata-"Pero tampoco es para tanto,solo unos mocosos fanfarrones"

"Bueno ahora que todos los equipos están reunidos pasaremos a explicar el funcionamiento del torneo"-Dijo Chapati-"Durante los 7 días que dure el torneo habrá un concurso y una batalla. Los puntos están distribuidos dependiendo de la posición en el encuentro"

Desde el suelo salió una gran pared de piedra en la que venían escritos los puntuajes consiguiendo 10 pts el 1º, 8 el 2º, 6 el 3º, 4 el 4º, 3 el 5º,2 el 6º, 1 el 7º y 0 el 8º. Luego otra salió explicando las batallas contando 10 pts para el ganador 0 para el perdedor y en caso de empate los puntos se distribuirá para cada equipo

"Bien,¡Ahora tras las normas explicadas procederemos a empezar el primer juego del torneo!"-Dijo Chapati

Las paredes de piedra desaparecieron en la tierra y otra apareció

"El nombre del primer juego será "Hidden",encuanto todos los equipos elijan a su representante explicare las normas"

Con Naruto

El rubio había llegado al lugar donde descansaba su gremio cuando Blue Pegasus hacía su aparición

"Ohh así que ellos son Blue Pegasus,había escuchado que eran fuertes"-Dijo Naruto mientras miraba el escenario

"Si, y parece que ahora está saliendo Lamia Scale,también son bastante fuertes"-Dijo Roshi mientras miraba el escenario-"Ahora solo quedan las dos primeras posiciones,no se me ocurre quienes hayan podido quedar en estas posiciones aparte de Sabertooth"

Entonces el equipo de Fairy Tail B hizo su aparición

"Increible,este gremio es sorprendente dia a dia"-Dijo Naruto mientras se reía

"Hmpf,no tienen nada de importante"-Dijo Han estoico como siempre

El gremio continuó hablando durante un tiempo hasta la aparición de Sabertooth y la explicación de las normas. Ellos no comentaron nada más hasta que Fu hablo

"Esto sera mas facil de lo esperado"-Comentó la peliverde


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Hidden**

"Bueno,ahora que está todo explicado es hora de explicar las normas para el juego inaugural de este año, el cual será Hidden"-Comentó Chapati-"Pero antes tendremos que elegir a los participantes para la prueba"

Tras un poco de espera los magos empezaron a llegar

"Wow, wow, aquí viene la primera persona,y es…!Yeager de Quatro Cerberus¡-"Grito Chapati"-Ahora viene Beth vanderwood de Mermaid Heel y Eve Thylm para Blue Pegasus"-Continuo,la grada animaba a sus favoritos coreando sus nombres-"La mayoría apuestan por ellos,¿ganaran este año otra vez? Es Rufus de Sabertooth"

El estadio vibraba de la emoción cada vez que un mago salía al campo-"Ahora es… Lyon Vastia de Lamia Scale, y de cerca le siguen Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockser de Fairy Tail A y B"-Dijo Chapati-"Y junto a ellos el último participante Yagura de Tailed Beast"

"Bueno,ahora que los participantes están reunidos es hora de explicar las normas"-Dijo Mato

"Espera"-Dijo Gray-"Antes de empezar tengo una duda,¿Que eres?"-Preguntó

"Eh..¿Yo?,Soy una simple Calabaza"-Dijo Mato retrocediendo un poco

"Esto pasa todos los años"-Dijo Eve

"Tiene que ser un miembro del Staff"-Concordo Beth

Gray no dijo nada más,pero antes de que Mato pudiera empezar con las normas, los 8 magos fueron separados y un pequeño pueblo apareció dando el aspecto de un pueblo laberíntico con calles cruzadas entre sí

 **Con Tailed Beast**

"Acaban de crear un pueblo. "Cuántas cosas puede hacer la magia"-Dijo Fuu, dando pequeños saltos en su sillón-"Estos humanos si parecen hacer las cosas bien"-Dijo animandose

"Al parecer Yagura tendrá ventaja en esta situación"-Comentó Roshi. Han,quien se encontraba a su lado, asintió

 **Con el grupo participante**

"Al parecer tuvimos suerte de que Yugito esté durmiendo"-Comentó Gaara-"Yagura puede acabar con esto rápido"

"Si, este pequeño juego de escondite será fácil para el"-Concordo Utakata

 **En la prueba (Yagura)**

Yagura había acabado en un callejón sin salida, cuando se escuchó la voz de Mato

"Las reglas de "Hidden" son simples,kabo"-Empezó-"Cada uno es el perseguidor y el perseguido al mismo tiempo, deben encontrarse en la ciudad, cada vez que golpen a un mago enemigo recibirán un punto al mismo tiempo cada vez que sean golpeados perderán un punto-kabo"-Continuo,entonces la ciudad volvió a brillar otra vez, esta vez clones de los 8 participantes aparecieron en toda la ciudad-"Además, cada vez que golpeen a un clon perderán un punto,el limite de tiempo serán 30 minutos"-Finalizó

"Hmm, Ya veo"-Dijo Yagura antes de desaparecer en la multitud

 **(Con Gray)**

" **Ninjin Misairu** " **(Missil Zanahoria)** -Y un aluvión de zanahorias fueron lanzados hacia gray desde el suelo,Gray las esquivó fácilmente pero antes de que pudiera siquiera invocar su magia un gran cactus golpeó a Beth quien acababa de salir de dicho agujero.

Yaeger estaba detrás de Gray, el cual al verlo se dispuso a golpearlo, pero este fue mandado a volar por un golpe de Lyon

"Gray"

"Lyon"

Los dos se miraron mutuamente antes de -"Gray-sama"-Juvia que descendía del cielo le propinó una dura patada a Lyon el cual fue mandado a volar.

Juvia y Gray tuvieron una conversación sobre cierta promesa que Makarov le habia hecho al equipo B. Sin aviso alguno, la nieve comenzó a caer en la ciudad

"Ohh, esta nevando,¿Que esta pasando?"-Comentó Chapati, la duda que circulaba las gradas

"Eve-kun,eh"-Dejó caer Jenny, tras este comentario Eve golpeó tanto a Beth como a Yaeger consiguiendo dos puntos

"Cuando hace frío las personas tiemblan y su respiración se hace visible"-Comentó Eve-"Pero calcule que hay personas que resisten bien el frío"-Tras este comentario una parte de la población femenina comenzó a gritar de alegría el nombre de Eve

Eve tuvo que esquivar varios proyectiles helados que se dirigían a él por parte de Lyon-"Siento decirte que el frío no me afecta"

"Todos los gremios están presentando una pelea igualada pero he de decir que ni Rufus de Sabertooth ni Yagura de Tailed Beast han golpeado o sido golpeados en lo que llevamos de combate"-Dijo Chapati

"Si, y tampoco los hemos visto aunque están planeando"-Comentó Yajima-"Rufus-kun es un mago experimentado así que seguro trae alguna sorpresa consigo"

"Que, ¿que esto?"-Dijo Chapati-"Rufus está en la cima de un edificio que está haciendo ahí"

 **Con Rufus**

"Lo recuerdo,sus pasos,su magia,el latido de su corazón, lo recuerdo todo"-Dijo Rufus para sí mismo,rápidamente la ciudad se oscureció y los miembros de cada gremio brillaron revelando su posición-" **Memory Make:Hoshizora no yoru(Noche de estrellas fugaces)** "-7 rayos de magia se dirigieron a cada uno de los magos-"Y eso son 7 puntos"-Comentó

"Wooow, en un solo movimiento Rufus ha conseguido 5 puntos"-Dijo Chapati emocionado. Este comentario dejó sorprendido a Rufus el penso que habia golpeado a todos los magos eso quería decir 7 puntos

"¿QUE?,¿Como?,He golpeado a todos los magos, eso serian 7 puntos, no 5"-Dijo Rufus aún incrédulo

"Rufus-kun no has golpeado a todos los magos y además has golpeado a un clon, lo que nos lleva a 5 puntos"-Dijo Yajima

Este dato sorprendió al estadio entero, y aún más a Sabertooth los cuales no podían creer que Rufus hubiese fallado

Antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera moverse toda la ciudad fue envuelta en una niebla-"8 puntos, hay 8 puntos en todo cuerpo humano para matar con un solo golpe: Laringe,Columna,Pulmones,Hígado,Cuello,Cabeza,Corazón. Así que dime, que quieres que atraviesa primero"-La voz de Yagura se escuchó en la niebla

Tras esto, todo el estadio se paralizó en el miedo y el frío que había recorrido sus cuerpos

"Eh, no puede hablar en serio"-"Matar está prohibido, no creo que lo haga"- Varios comentarios se escucharon por todo el estadio

Cuando de repente empezaron a escucharse golpes por toda la ciudad y el marcador de Yagura subia y subia hasta la primera posición

"Y tras esto, aquí acaba la prueba de Hidden"-Grito Chapati y este es el ranking

Tailed Beast 10p

Sabertooth 8p

Lamia Scale 6p

Blue Pegasus 4p

Mermaid Heel 3p

Quatro Cerberus 2p

Fairy Tail B 1 p

Fairy Tail A 0p

"Hemos visto que los dos equipos de Fairy Tail han luchado arduamente pero aun así no ha podido ser y han tomado las dos últimas posiciones"-Dijo Chapati-"Y ante todo pronóstico Rufus no consiguió el primer puesto sino que fue Yagura de Tailed Beast"

Tanto Grey como Juvia volvían con sus respectivos equipos cuando la multitud empezó a abuchearnos una vez más

"Bueno tras esto empieza la ronda de combates, como explicamos antes, los combates se realizarán en 1 contra 1"-Explico Chapati

"Y los participantes serán elegidos por los organizadores ¿no?"-Dijo Jenny

"Si, solo espero que sean combates interesantes"-Dijo Yajima

"Y con esto acabo de recibir la lista de concursantes, el primer encuentro del día uno, ¡de Fairy Tail A Lucy Heartfilia! contra ¡Sabaku no Gaara de Tailed Beast!"-Grito Chapati

 **Con Fairy Tail**

"Lucy-chan le ha tocado un combate difícil"-Comentó Nab

"Tailed Beast en el primer combate será complicado"-Dijo Droy

"Pero Lu-chan será capaz de ganar, confío en ella"-Ánimo Levy, Happy y Pantherlily también la animaban desde su lugar al lado del maestro Makarov

"Siento algo raro proveniente de el tercero"-Dijo Mavis,mientras miraba a Gaara quien se acercaba al centro del estadio

"¿A que se refieren primera?"-Dijo Makarov

"Eso es lo más preocupante, no lo se"-Contesto

 **Con Tailed Beast**

"¿Gaara? ¿En el primer combate? Que gran casualidad"-Dijo Roshi mientras se reía en su asiento

"Hm"-Contesto Han

"Tienes razón"-Asintió Roshi

"Tan hablador como siempre Han"-Comentó Fuu

"Mah mah, déjalo ser Fuu-chan, y veamos el combate de Gaara"-Comento Naruto

 **En el centro del estadio**

"Al parecer durante este último año Tailed Beast ha proporcionado algo de apoyo económico a Fairy Tail, para que no se hundiera"-Comentó Chapati

"Entonces son conocidos,espero que tengamos un combate interesante"-Dijo Yajima

"Me estoy emocionando, quiero que empiece ya"-Dijo Jenny

Mato caminaba hacia el centro del estadio-"Ambos participantes acérquense"-Dijo Mato,tanto Gaara como Lucy se acercaron-"Todo el estadio será su campo de batalla, tienen un tiempo límite de 30 minutos si consigue noquear a su oponente"

"Bien, que el primer combate del primer día… COMIENCE"-Dijo Mato

"Allá voy,Puerta del Toro Dorado, Tauro"-Dijo Lucy sacando una llave de su bolsillo.

Gaara se sorprendió al ver que un toro bipedo e hipermusculado aparecia del circulo mágico cargando un hacha dispuesta a separar su cuerpo de sus piernas

"!VAMOS LUCY, MUESTRALES LO MUCHO QUE HAS MEJORADO¡"-Grito Natsu,desde su lugar en la grada

"Puerta del Escorpión, Scorpio"- Esta vez un hombre de piel morena y pelo bicolor, rojo a la derecha y blanco a la izquierda, con una gran cola mecanica aparecia y le mandaba una rafaga de arena de su cola

Gaara volvio a esquivar la rafaga de arena,el polvo en suspensión rodeo a Lucy y Gaara, Tauro y Escorpio estaban parados delante de ella

 **Con Fairy Tail**

"Dos puertas a la vez, ¿no sera un problema?"-Dijo Bisca,viendo el combate

"No os preocupes Lucy ha estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo"-Dijo Happy con confianza,estaba seguro de que Lucy ganaria este combate

"Lucy está motivada su mirada lo dice todo"-Comentó Lily

 **En el combate**

"Ahh"-Gritó Lucy al notar que algo se había impactado en su frente,eso le dejaría un chichón para después

Cuando miro al suelo vio lo que la había golpeado, era un tapón. Levantando la vista vio que la pesada calabaza que Gaara llevaba encima ya no tenia el tapon que antes sí tenía. La arena en suspensión que había quedado tras el ataque de Scorpio se acerco a Gaara y de pronto cayó al suelo rodeandolo

Lucy no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero no quería parar ahora que tenía la ventaja-"Tauro, golpealo"-Dijo Lucy

"Hai Lucy-san"-Tauro movió su gran hacha dispuesto a cortar a Gaara por la mitad,pero antes de que pudiera si quiera golpearlo la arena protegió a Gaara. Tauro repitió su ataque y cada cual estaba siendo detenido por la arena-"Scorpio haz algo con la arena"-Dijo Tauro a su compañero

"No te preocupes,weee"-Dijo Scorpio antes de lanzar otra oleada de arena hacia Gaara,pero cuando esta iba a golpearla el ataque se partio en dos justo delante de Gaara

 **Con Fairy Tail**

"¿Es un mago de arena?"-Dijo Jet

"Pero como no está diciendo nada y ningún círculo mágico está apareciendo es como si la arena se moviese sola"-Dijo Max-"Su control está a un nivel superior al mío"

 **En el Combate**

"Gaara acaba de defenderse de esa continua oleada de ataques sin moverse,toda esa arena se está cubriendo su falta de movimiento"-Dijo Chapati-"¿Que está pasando?"

"El joven Gaara sin duda es un mago formidable, pero también es impresionante que a pesar del desgaste que conlleva invocar dos llaves y además dos llaves doradas Lucy parece que no está cansada"-Dijo Yajima

Gaara seguía sin moverse, observando como Tauro y Scorpio trataron de golpearlo inútilmente-"Tauro vuelve aquí"-Ordenó Lucy, tampoco se había movido mientras pensaba una estrategia para superar la defensa de Gaara

Lucy deshizo la invocación de Tauro y Scorpio-"Tiene que haber alguna manera de superar esa defensa"-Gaara aun no se había movido de su lugar, la estaba mirando fijamente cosa que Lucy no pudo entender y la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Puerta del León,Loke"-Esta vez un hombre guapo apareció, lleva un traje de chaqueta negro acompañado de una camisa blanca y una corbata de color rojo. Su pelo por encima de los hombros era salvaje y puntiagudo que daba la apariencia de una melena

"Oh Lucy invocando tan temprano"-Dijo Loke ajustándose la corbata

"Loke ten cuidado este es un oponente que nunca hemos visto"-Dijo Lucy

" _Regulus_ "-Los puños de Loke empezaron a brillar y rápidamente sus dos manos obtuvieron un aura dorada-" _Shishikōyō_ "-El cuerpo de Loke empezó a brillar y todo el campo fue cegado durante un instante, instante el cual Loke aprovechó para acercarse a Gaara

"Esto no lo podrás esquivar"-Loke le dirigió un poderoso gancho a Gaara, pero otra vez antes de poder si quiera tocarlo la arena volvía a estar allí cubriendo el impacto

Loke al ver que su ataque había fallado volvió a tomar distancia dando unas volteretas hacia atrás

 **Con Fairy Tail**

"Ya enserio que pasa con esa arena"-Dijo Droy mientras miraba que todos los ataques de Lucy habían fallado

Todo Fairy Tail observó a Tailed Beast los cuales estaban viendo a su compañero pelear sin muchas dificultades

 **Con Lamia Scale**

"Qué es esa defensa todos y cada uno de sus ataques han sido detenidos"-dijo Sherria

"Es un gran mago a pesar de su corta edad, ese control es admirable"-Comentó Jura

 **En el combate**

"Wow, ninguno de los ataques de Fairy Tail está surgiendo efecto, la arena cubre una y otra vez todos sus ataques"-Dijo Chapati

"Si, y Gaara no se está moviendo es como si la arena se moviera por voluntad propia"-Dijo Yajima

"Una cosa es segura, si eso es cierto Yajima-san, Gaara-kun es un gran mago"-Dijo Jenny,mientras observaba el terreno

Gaara hizo unos movimientos extraños con sus manos y acabó juntando sus palmas-" _Ryūsa Bakuryū_ "-Una gran ola de arena empezó a formarse utilizando la arena en la calabaza de Gaara y en poco tiempo obtuvo la grandaria de casi todo el estadio

"¿Qué es eso?,Gaara acaba de crear una ola de arena gigante en un instante"-Dijo Chapati

"Cuanta magia ha de estar usando…"-Dijo Yajima

Loke reaccionó rápidamente y lanzó a Lucy lo más lejos que pudo, cerca de la pared del estadio donde la ola no llegaría.

La arena rápidamente cayó sobre Loke y formó una pirámide-" _Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin_ "-En las caras de la pirámide patrones de sello empezaron a aparecer hasta juntarse

 **Con Fairy Tail**

"!Runas¡"-Exclamó Levy-"Está impidiendo que Lucy pueda cancelar la invocación de Loke"

"Pero, ¿qué es ese patrón? No lo había visto nunca"-Dijo Freed

"Yo tampoco, y esa forma parece un caracter muy antiguo"-Dijo Mavis mientras observaba la piramide

 **En el combate**

"Cierrate, Puerta del León"-Intentó Lucy,pero cada vez que lo hacía las escrituras negras de la pirámide brillaban de blanco-"Maldita sea"-Dijo molesta

"Es hora de que te rindas"-Dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba

"No, tengo que hacerlo, por Fairy Tail, mis compañeros"-Dijo mientras sacaba otra llave

"Ábrete,puerta de los gemelos,Géminis"-De la llave dos hazes de luz salieron y se transformaron en dos seres azules pequeños, uno con pantalón azul y otro con pantalón negro

"Bien, transfórmense en mi"-Dijo Lucy

Geminis asintieron y sus cuerpos brillaron convirtiéndose en Lucy, solo que iba en toalla de baño. El instante después de la transformación la excitación podía verse en la cara de los hombres al ver a "Lucy" en toalla

"Eh… ¿Porque estan asi?"-Dijo Lucy indignada

"No es nuestra culpa, estabas asi cuando te copiamos"-Contesto Gemini

"Ahh, ya veo cuando salí del baño"-Dijo Lucy, al ver su propio error-"Bueno vamos a ello"

Lucy y Géminis juntaron sus palmas y empezaron a cantar:

 _Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._

 _Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_

 _Hazte conocer a mí_

 _Oh, Tetrabiblos..._

 _Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._

 _Publica tu aspecto,_

 _una puerta malévola_

 _O ochenta y ocho signos..._

 _Brillen!_

 _ **URANO METRIA!**_

Mientras cantaban un círculo mágico empezó a aparecer debajo de Lucy y Géminis, empezó a brillar fuertemente y después de eso tanto Gaara como Lucy se encontraban rodeados de muchas estrellas

 **Con Blue Pegasus**

"Esa magia, no lo puedo creer"-Dijo Hibiki, al escuchar el canto

"Ah, por eso ha hecho una copia de sí misma, para amplificar su poder mágico

 **En el combate**

Las estrellas empezaron a volar por todo el estadio y se dirigieron a Gaara, la arena no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Gaara recibió todo el ataque producido por las estrellas.

El ataque rompió el suelo bajo sus pies y el cuerpo de Gaara cayó en el cráter creando una nube de polvo a su alrededor

"Eso acaba de ser un golpe directo, y además de ser el primero por parte de Fairy Tail, habrá sido suficiente para acabar con él"-Dijo Chapati

La nube de humo poco a poco empezó a desaparecer, y cuando se pudo ver el centro del cráter Gaara estaba allí tirado en el suelo lleno de heridas

"Al parecer sí ha sido suficiente"-Dijo Yajima con un toque alegre en su voz-"La defensa de Gaara-kun es buena pero ese golpe ha sido solamente demasiado para ella y no ha podido hacer nada"

Mato acercó al cuerpo de Gaara para inspeccionar. Todo el mundo estaba viendo las cámaras que enfocan el cuerpo de Gaara. Pero este empezó a romperse, el estadio entero enmudeció al ver cómo el cuerpo de Gaara se llenaba de grietas y empezaba a desmoronarse y convertirse en arena

"Que… Qué está pasando, el cuerpo de Gaara se acaba de convertir en arena"-Dijo Chapati en puro shock

La arena se elevó formando una nube y se dispararon a Lucy cual balas de pistola. Debido al agotamiento mágico que le llevó Urano Metria Lucy no pudo moverse y recibe todas las balas dejándola inconsciente

" _Rendan: Suna Shigure_ "-Dijo la voz de Gaara al salir del mismo cráter que había formado Urano Metria


	4. Yo que se

A ver, he estado pensando por un tiempo, y la verdad me gustaría continuar alguna de las historias que he empezado, pero de ser así, realizaría un "rewrite" como dirían nuestros amigos anglosajones. Voy a publicar esto en todas las historias y poner una "poll" en la biografía de un servidor, y la historia con mas votos en un mes sera la que continuare e intentare acabar, nótese el intentare.

Muchas gracias y un abrazo señores


End file.
